Amour Impur
by Yuki-black
Summary: Un amour interdit, un autre impur. Lequel choisir lorsque les deux font souffrir? CAUTION: fic en arrêt indéterminé, possibilité de réécriture!
1. Introduction

Salut à vous tous! XD

….

Hum..je répète: SALUT! -_-'

………

HEY! J'VOUS PARLE!! \___/

…..Ed: ah?…yo. -_-

Yuki-black: JE VAIS TOUS VOUS BUTER!!! 0

Ed: MAIS POURQUOI TU M'ATTAQUES MOI???!!! 0__0

Les deux s'éloignent en courant. -_-'

Yuki-white s'approche: « Hum! Bonjour à tous, ceci est la fic que j'ai écrite suite à la demande (très tardive et très lente…pas vrai? -_0) de défi de Mini-Saphir. (Ed: pas ELLE!!) Bah si mon chou, ELLE! Mouhahahahahaahahaha! 

Yuki-white: rends moi le micro Black!

Yuki-black: grmm! T'es pas drôle.

Yuki-white: bon…voila. That All. ^__^

Roy: juste pour dire ça? 0.0'

Je préfères prévenir. On dirait pas en lisant mes 2 autres fics qui ne sont qu'une suite de conneries…-_-' j'ai honte de moi là.

Ed: naaaannn! Seulement maintenant? 

Yuki-san: TA BOUCHE LE NAIN!!! \__/ J'aimerais finir de parler tranquillement!!

Ed:0.0'…..ok…

Bon, je reprends: on dirait pas en lisant mes 2 autres fics, mais je suis du genre « depresso-mélancolique ». ….Bon, je vais vous expliquer: Je suis du genre « dépressive-mélancolique-gothique » ça va mieux là?

Toute l'équipe: OUI!!

Yuki-san: Il est où Guignol?

Tte l'équipe: LA! LA!

XD

Je suis du genre à vite partir en life, c'est vrai..

Suzanne et Floriane: j'avoue.

Envy: RAAAAHHH!!!! HELP ME!!

..Mais ce n'est qu'une partie de mes nombreuses formes qui…..blablabla!

Et paf! Une page en moins! XD J'ai réussi à vous avoir! XD Mouhahahaha!

Ed:…..

Yuki: Aller! A + les jeunots! 

Ed: je traduis: en gros, cette histoire est loin d'etre une connerie sur pattes comme les deux premières. Voilà, c'était pas compliqué.

Au loin:

Roy: Ed!

Ed: quoi? 

Roy: on trouve pas de costume à ta taille!!

Ed: J'VOUS EMMERDE!

XD

Promis, l'histoire arrive, il suffit d'appuyer sur la petite flèche en haut à droite! XD


	2. Chapitre1: Début de la fin

Hey les gens, voici le début d'Amour Impur, en espérant que ça vous plaise! Ah! Et merci pour les reviews! Mais, je vous en prit, continuez! XD

Aller, bonne lecture!

Chapitre 1:

_Neige. La neige tombait telle des larmes d'enfant sur Londres ce soir là._

_Blanche comme les ailes d'un ange, rouge comme le sang de sa mère._

_Mère. Sa douce mère d'a peine 40 ans qui jonchait le trottoir, aux cotés de son frère._

_Frère. Jeune frère d'a peine 2 ans qui est a tout pris en premier, les protégeant sa mère et lui._

_Lui. Quoi? Qui? Mais qu'est-il donc? Il n'en sais rien, il n'avait fait que douter toute sa vie, maintenant c'est sûr: il n'est rien qu'un pantin._

_Pantin. Fait de chair, de sang et de larmes noires._

_Noir. Il se souvient de la neige blanche, puis de noir._

_NOIR_

_NOIR_

_NOIR_

_NOIR_

_NOIR_

_NOIR_

_LUMIERE_

_VISAGE_

_HORREUR_

_NOIR_

_NOIR._

_Noir, c'est tout ce qu'il voit, du noir, tout autour de lui, noir._

_Noir là, noir ici, noir partout!_

_Noir, juste noir._

_Et dire qu'il a fallut qu'il voit ce qu'il ne fallait pas voir…pourquoi?_

_Pourquoi? Il n'avait rien fait pourtant….rien demandé._

L'enfant entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir brusquement, il entendit des voix inconnues. Quelqu'un s'approcher de lui.

- Mon garçon, es-tu seul ici?

_Seul? Non, il dormait dans son bureau…soul, comme d'habitude…pourquoi?_

L'homme répéta sa question, cette fois il eut droit à une réponse: « oui ». Seul, il l'était, depuis ce jour, seul avec cet être mauvais, qu'on l'emmène loin de lui, par pitié.

Les policiers sortirent toutes les personnes de l'immeuble en feu. Les flammes mangeaient le vieux bois comme un fauve dévorerait sa proie. Puis l'immeuble commença à s'effondrer sur lui-même…ce fut que trop tard qu'on entendit l'horrible cri de la bête humaine qui voit la mort en face.

L'enfant fut accusé de meurtre prémédité. On l'envoya en cellule, afin qu'il attende l'heure de son jugement. L'enfant ne dit rien, il s'y attendait: le bonheur n'existe pas. Les moines du pensionnat de Londres, et toute l'église prirent la défense de l'enfant: comment un enfant aurait-il put prémédité un tel acte? Le tribunal ne l'entendit pas de cet oreille, et le gamin fut condamné à la pendaison.

Ce fut à l'aube que se déroula la pendaison…qui n'eut jamais lieu. On dit à l'enfant de suivre les policiers dans le couloir de la mort. On découvrit qu'il en était tout simplement incapable. Ce qui expliquait la mort de l'homme: l'enfant ne pouvait tout simplement pas savoir si oui ou non il y avait quelqu'un.

Quand on lui dit, le petit pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, il ne voulait rien entendre, ce n'était pas vrai! Qu'on le tue, il n'attendait que ça!

_Comment survivre dans un tel monde lorsque l'on est aveugle?_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alors? XD

Roy: c'est sur, on change carrément de registre. (choque!)

MDR! Aller, une petite review? XD A +!


	3. Chapitre 2: Vide de rien, vide de tout

Salut salut! Devinez qui ce fait chiez à 3 heures du matin: c'est bibi! XD

Bon, je réponds au reviews, à quel dout mot! XD

**Llyod-llulaby:  ****J'avais prévenu! XD Nan sérieusement, c'est vrai que je voulais que cette fic montre mon autre coté, et j'avais envie depuis longtemps de faire un drama. Mais faut pas avoir le moral à zero!! Ce n'est pas le but de mon histoire! XD Sinon, ça voudrait dire que j'ai foirer mon coup en beauté! Donc: je vais tout faire pour que cette fic avance rapidemant et me ratraper promis!**

Chapitre 2:

On le questionna sur sa vie, sa famille, avait-il des amis? Des proches?

_Il n'en sait rien, son monde à lui se résumait à sa mère, son frère et à cet homme. C'est tout._

Qu'aller-t-on faire de lui? Un enfant aveugle de 5 ans ne survivrait pas dans Londres, seul de surcroit. On le plaça au pensionnat de la y grandit, ou plutôt, il s'y perdit: on l'insultait à cause de ses yeux, on le battait parce qu'il n'était plus capable de répondre normalement…et on abusait de lui: parce qu'il était d'une beauté maladive.

Une beauté envoutante, qui lorsqu'on la regardait une fois faisait qu'on ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Il fallait l'observer, encore, encore, et à jamais.

La première fois qu'on abusa de lui, il avait 6 ans, la seconde, 7 et à partir de ses 10 ans, il savait que les jours où il y avait la messe de 2 heures (la dimanche, mais lui l'ignorait) la queue se formait devant son lit.

Il ne s'était pas plaint, d'ailleurs certains moines ne se gênaient pas, il encaissait. C'est tout, que pouvait-il faire d'autre? Il se taisait, au point qu'on oubliait souvent qu'il n'était qu'aveugle.

_De toutes façons, il n'était plus le même depuis le jour où la neige avait recouvert le trottoir rempli de sang, il s'était enfermé dans un monde de silence et de noir. Physiquement: il était éteint, mentalement: il était vide. Vide de sentiment, vide de réflexion: une poupée._

Mais pas n'importe quelle poupée, une poupée de porcelaine, la plus fragile qui pouvait de briser en mille morceaux à chaque instant.

Il ne voyait rien, ne ressentait rien, même dans les moments où ses « partenaires » s'en donnaient à cœur-joie. Il n'entendait rien, il n'était rien, d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas de nom. On lui avait donné un nom: « The Doll ». Et voila, c'était tout.

Un jour, une lettre arriva au pensionnat, elle était destinée à l'élève Edward Elric, fils du grand alchimiste Heheineim et de sa femme Trisha, héritier de son père, décédé le mois dernier d'un cancer.

On faillit bruler la lettre, ou la renvoyer à la poste, après tout, il n'y avait aucun élève de ce nom ici. Le père directeur eut une idée, il alla voir The Doll, assis sous la pluie dans la cour.

- Mon fils, tu as reçu une lettre de ton père.

L'adolescent de 17 ans ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

- Edward Elric?

Les yeux si beaux et si ternes du garçon bougèrent, il tourna la tête: ça faisait 14 ans qu'on ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alors, alors? Un petit mot siouplait! XD (ptain, je pète la forme moi! XD)


	4. Chapitre 3: Abisses secrètes

Chapitre 3:

On lui posa d'abord des questions sur son père, pour être sur qu'il s'agissait du sien. Bien que sa réaction à son nom d'origine ne laissait le doute subvenir.

Il passa des heures et des heures enfermé avec des notaires, des avocats, des juges, et le père-directeur. On le jugeait inapte a hériter d'une telle somme, il était aveugle! Et tout laissait à croire qu'il était totalement idiot également, vu comment il se comportait.

Mais Edward faisait tout pour qu'il n'hérite pas, que ferait-il de cet argent? Et une fois sortit du pensionnat, où ira-t-il? Au moins, dans cet endroit, il avait ses repaires…au moins, l avait une place…sa place…qu'on ne la lui prenne pas..par pitié, tant pis si il restait qu'un semblant de poupée de porcelaine le reste de sa vie, sa vie à lui ne servait à rien. Elle aurait dut d'arrêter le soir de la neige rouge.

Bien qu'il est tout fait, l'adolescent hérita, et du jour au lendemain, il fut dehors, sans aucun repaire. Il erra des jours, il se souvenait juste qu'il avait rendez-vous à la gare de Londres. Mais où était cette gare? Là où la lumière se levait ou à l'inverse, là où elle disparaissait? Edward finit par se perdre dans les bas fonds de la ville. Il dormait dans la rue, et ne mangea rien pendant au moins deux jours. A force, ses nerfs lâchèrent, il était seul dans un endroit inconnu, seul, complètement seul. Il n'attendait pas que quelqu'un lui tende la main, mais au moins, lorsque l'on abusait de lui au pensionnat, il avait cette impression qu'on ne l'oubliait pas. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il ne se sentait jamais seul, comme à cette époque où l'homme l'enfermait et l'abandonnait durant des semaines.

- Qu'est-ce 'tu fous là toi?

Le jeune homme leva la tête…par un stupide reflexe…il la rabaissa illico. Il reçut un coup dans l'estomac en guise de salutation.

- T'es sourd? J't'ai parlé!

La personne qui lui parlait avait une vois masculine plutôt jeune…ou non…plutôt sans âge. Edward tenta de parler, amis ça faisait plus de 10 ans qu'il avait arrêter de se servir de sa langue. Aucun son ne parvint à sortir de sa gorge. Ce fut de la pluie qui réussit à sortir de ses yeux…pourquoi? La dernière fois qu'il avait senti de l'eau dans ses yeux c'était lorsque l'on lui avait annoncé qu'il était aveugle…là, il n'avait aucune raison….et pourtant…il ne fit rien pour stopper l'eau de couler le long de ses joues pales.

- Tu pleures maintenant?! Mais t'as quoi dans le froc? Hey! Et pis lève la tête quand j'te causes!

On lui prit son visage brusquement, il n'avait pas mal, mais il redoutait la suite, il n'avait aucune envie d'être battu comme avant.

L'adolescent qui l'avait abordé réalisa qu'il était complètement aveugle. Un mauvais rictus apparu sur son visage.

-Tu vas sans doute pouvoir m'être utile toi.

On lui pris le bras avec force. Et on l'entraina dans un endroit inconnu qui sentait le mal à plein nez.

.

.

.

.

Un an plus tard…

.

.

.

.

- La gare? Tout droit, derrière le poissonnier, tu peux pas te tromper, on sent son poisson d'ici!

Edward arriva quelques minutes plus tard à la fameuse gare de Londres….avec une année de retard.


	5. Je réponds,je réponds pas! XD

Ça alors? Des mots écrits sur une feuille blanche, quel phénomène étrange! XD Bonsoir bonsoir les gens! C'est Yuki le retour! Bon, avant de commencer, je vais répondre aux reviews.

(je crois que je suis en train de devenir fan! XD)

Matsuyama: _Yuki-black (qui sort sa hache et sort du bureau): je reviens!!_

_Ed: STOP!!_

_Roy: laisses la, elle va se juste se défouler._

_Ed: sur les lecteurs?!_

_Roy: …oups…_

XD Naaan, mais c'est vrai quoi, mon égo est vexé là! Bon, je réponds, ok, ok! Laisses moi tranquille Edo-Minus!

_Ed: HEY!_ /(

_Envy: haha! Je me marre!_ XD

_Ed: même pas drôle d'abord!_ /(

XD Oh! Ciel, j'ai complètement oublié ce que je devais faire ici! Bon bah je repart alors! Allez ciao! Pardon Al', tu me disais? Ah, mais c'est vrai la fic! *0* (aller, on remercie Alphonse, le seul utile ici! XD)

Bon, je disais donc:

Matsuyama: Ah que c'est fait exprès d'abord! /( Je voulais que les premiers chapitres soient ainsi!

_Greed: elle voulait! Elle veut! Et je veux.._

_BAM!_

_Yuki: laisses moi parler!_

Donc, oui, en effet c'est fait exprès le non approfondissement, comme c'est la toute première fic que j'écris d'un coup sur l'ordi (ciel! Sans mes cahiers chéris!!!?) je voulais tout installer dans ma tête, et après mettre des chapitres plus longs….bon, on va dire qu'en fait j'en sais trop rien pourquoi ils sont pas approfondis ces chapitres, j'en voyais pas vraiment l'utilité, je voulais qu'on ressente surtout ce que ressent Edward, pas qu'il se passe quelque chose en fait…est-ce que c'est clair ce que je dis? Je sais même plus! XD Ah! Et pour le papa Hoheneim , j'avais fait exprès, d'un parce que je l'aime pas et de deux parce que mon ordi est à gauche de ma chambre et mes tomes de FMA à droite…et oui, tu as bien lut: c'est de la pure flemmardise! XD

Voili voilou, je pense que ça te suffit non? Merci pour tes encouragements (cachés? Xp)!

Lloyd-lullaby: mais oui tu vas l'avoir la suite! XD t'en fais pas! « Yosh » à toi aussi! Et merci de toujours laissé un ptit commentaire! ^^

Dark-Cherry0411: et oui c'est hard, mais en même temps c'est moi l'auteur, la psychopathe en liberté, faut pas trop m'en demandé non plus, les petites fleurs et les histoires heureuses, ça va bien 5 minutes, moi il me faut du sang, des larmes et du sexe !!! Mouhahahaha! XD (Yuki-black étant de sortie, nous vous demandons de ne pas l'approcher de trop près et de rester prudent si vous n'êtes qu'une dizaine!)

_Ed: FOLLE VA!!_

_Roy: …..j'aime bien la dernière option moi._

_Envy: COPINE!! XD_

Marine Kaede Elric-Yuy: Et oui son âme est morte, il est pantino-pantina (XD je viens de l'inventer, trop fière!) mais comme ça au moins ça nous fait un point en commun! Pas vrai Edo? XD

_Ed: VA DE RETRO FOLLO!!!_

Ne t'inquiètes pas, je comptes bien le ranimer à coup de pelles! XD

_Envy: JE T'AIDE!! JE T'AIDE!! *0*_

XD

Bon, et bien on dirait que j'ai fini! XD Et si je mettais le chapitre 3 maintenant? …Naaan, pas envi! XD On va dire, qu'il va falloir que vous rendre une page après! XD Héhéhé! Je vous ai eut!

Yuki qui est en train de se marrer! (on se demande bien pourquoi!)

Al (le seul valable de cette équipe de nazes! XD): en fait, la vraie raison, c'est qu'il y a trop d'humour à la Yuki dans cette page. -_-, et elle a pas envie de vous plomber le moral après tant de conneries. C'est juste ça…en fait…!

Et na! je détourne le mur! XD

_"Il était une fois: un garçon d'une dizaine d'année qui était partit avec sa mère faire les courses dans le centre ville. Une heure après avoir vidé le porte monnaie, la mère et son fils rentrirent, ils apperçurent au bout de l'allée principale un amas de personnes. Une vieille batisse venait de s'effondrer. Des gendarmes éloignaient les curieux._

_- Mère, puis-je aller voir?_

_-...Oui, mais évite de te faire remarquer, et 5 minutes._

_Le garçon s'approcha et il fut choqué par ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux: les gendarmes menottaient un enfant qui devait etre plus jeune que lui, il était d'une paleur caverneuse, ses yeux étaent plus cernés que ceux de son père (qui pourtant travaillait énormément) et ses cheveux dorés lui donnaient un air angélique...mais qu'avait-il fait?_

_- Roy!_

_L'enfant se retourna et ne vit plus jamais l'ange dans les rues de Londres."_

voila, comme ça, moi j'irais pas en taule comme d'autre blond.

Ed: gnagnagna!

XD Et puis, j'ai eut cette inspiration hier soir dans mon lit (rien d'autre à foutre de ma life. -_-'). Cette histoire est juste là pour permettre à quelqu'une de ne pas accuser mon ponet privé! 0

Roy: JE SUIS PAS UN PONET!! __

XD (et ouis qui sait, ça pourait etre un indice pour plus tard! XD oh que je suis gentille!)


	6. Chapitre 4: La brume

Bon, bah voila le chapitre 4! Cette fois l'histoire commence véritablement à ce mettre en place, avec des dialogues dignent de ce nom et surtout! des non-suvolages! XD

Bon, bah bonne lecture! (et oublié que c'est demain la rentrée!) T__T nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnn! 'XC

Ah et retourner à la page précédante pour voir un bonus que je viens de mettre sur un des persos principaux! (à la fin de la page) Et comment j'ai détourné l'interdiction!! XD

Chapitre 4:

_Il pleut, il y a du vent aussi. Froid. Sommeil._

_Ça doit bien faire deux heures que j'attends ici. On m'avait pourtant dit qu'un homme serait là pour m'accueillir. Où est-il?_

_J'ai sommeil, mais je ne doit pas m'endormir, sinon je saurais encore perdu_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_je vais rentrer à l'intérieur, j'ai trop froid._

Edward se leva, avec la lenteur d'un petit vieux. Il se dirigea grâce à son ouïe plus que développée et se trouva un banc vide. Il se mit a attendre des heures et des heures. Mais le blond était patient et pouvait avoir le calme d'une statue lorsqu'il le désirait. Les heures défilèrent lentement. Il dut s'endormir à un moment, mais comment en être sur? Pour lui être éveillé et endormit était pratiquement semblable.

On lui secoua l'épaule lorsque le dernier train venait de partir.

- Hey petit! Qu'est-ce tu fais là à rien foutre?

-…j'attends quelqu'un…

-Tu attends…?! Restes là!

L'homme se dirigea vers son bureau de fonction et envoya un télégramme à la police. Celle-ci arriva une demi-heure plus tard. Le chef des agents s'adressa à l'adolescent, que faisait-il ici? D'où venait-il? Qui était-il? Et que contenait le sac qu'il gardait contre lui comme un trésor?

-….j'attends quelqu'un fut l'unique réponse du blond. Il ne sut rien dire d'autre. On l'embarqua dans le fourgon, il passa la nuit en cellule.

Mais comme il n'avait rien fait d'autre que de rester assis toute la journée sur un banc, on le relâcha le matin même.

Edward se remit donc en route pour la gare, mais cette fois il se mit à attendre dehors. Les mois passèrent, 3 pour être exacte, et le blond était toujours là, qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente ou qu'il neige. Puis un beau jour du mois de décembre, un homme aborda l'adolescent.

- Pardon si je me trompe, mais…ne serais-tu pas le fils du Lumineux?

-….

-……

-…..

-…J'ai dut me tromper, désolé.

-…si…

L'homme se retourna, interpellé par cette voix si cassée pour un jeune homme.

-Pardon?

-…je suis Edward Elric…le fils du Lumineux…

L'homme inconnu se mit à rire et donna une tape amicale au blond.

- Tu sais qu'on t'as crut mort?

-..mort?..pourquoi, je n'ai que quelques jours de retards…voir 2 mois…

- Tu plaisantes, ça fait plus d'un an qu'on t'attends mon garçon!

Edward leva la tête vers la voix, _un an? Mais…on lui avait dit que…il avait passé un an dans cet enfer?!_

L'adolescent se mit à pleurer, tel un enfant qui se serait perdu.

L'homme d'abord surprit ne sut quoi faire, il sortit de la gare avec Edward et appela un de ses collègues qui était venu avec lui.

- Hugues, le gosse pleure, je sais pas quoi faire…(snif)

-Oh! Tu n'as pas l'art toi! (je me moque, je suis cruel!)

Ce fut donc ce « Hugues »qui s'approcha alors du blond en pleurs. Il resta devant lui sans savoir quoi faire pendant quelques instants.

-…Aahh, viens par là toi!

La dernière chose dont se souvint l'adolescent c'est d'avoir eut l'impression d'être en sécurité, une impression qui l'avait quitté ce soir de neige rouge.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plut, bon, je préviens, le suite sera _logiquement _le week-end prochain, mais je promet rien, vous savez comme les profs sont sadiques! XD

Aller, on laisse un petit message à tata Yuki et on lui dit +! XD


	7. Chapitre 5: Le Réveil

Chapitre 5:

Il dormit tout le long du voyage, il dormit également quand Hugues-qui le portait tomba avec lui sur 10 mètres dans une pente couverte de neige-, et il dormit encore une semaine une fois arrivé au manoir.

Lorsqu'il fut sur d'être réveillé, il réalisa qu'il était dans un lit, un vrai, comme à la maison, avec des couvertures et un oreiller moelleux. Comment cela s'expliquait-t-il? Edward tenta de se remémorer ses derniers souvenirs, mais rien….du vide….comme d'habitude. Après tout, sa vie n'était faite que de vide, à quoi pouvait-il bien s'attendre?

- Tiens? Enfin réveillé la Belle aux bois dormants?

Le blond tourna la tête (tel un mourant dans son cercueil) en direction de la voix. Il l'avait déjà entendue quelque part….et après il….il…il quoi?

- Tu sais que tu es un sacré dormeur toi? Au fait, moi c'est Maes Hugues! Enchanté Edo! Lui dit l'homme en lui serrant la main énergiquement. Edward resta interdit quelques minutes, il réussit tout de même à lui demander où il était. Hugues lui répondit qu'ils étaient arrivés au manoir de son père il avait de cela une semaine, et que pendant toute la durée du voyage lui n'avait fait que dormir.

- ….ah….(Yuki: B! XD Ed: tu gâches le passage. -_-' Yuki: roooh! Rabat-joie! T__T)….vous êtes comment?

Hugues fut surpris de la question, réfléchis un instant et finit par lui répondre:

- Je suis très grand, je suis très beau et mes yeux sont aussi verts que la plus belle herbe des montagnes les plus lointaines, tiens à propos! Tu savais que les Alpes ont encore grandies cette année, ont pensent que d'ici une trentaine d'années, si elles continuent de grandir à cette vitesse elles dépasseront la hauteur de la chaine de montagnes du Chili! Oh! Et je t'ai pas parlé de ma superbe petite fille! Elyssssaaaaaa!!! Elle est tout mimi! Elle n'a que 2 ans, mais tu vas voir, bientôt elle sera célèbre! Elle voyagera dans le monde entier, elle deviendra mannequin! Elle conduira les plus belles voitures du monde et elle chantera mieux que la Reine de la Nuit et….

- Tu l'énerves déjà Maes. le coupa une voix d'homme.

Hugues se retourna et tira la langue (dans un élan de maturité soudain) à son meilleur ami.

- Tu es jaloux de la vie de mon Elysa!

- N'importe quoi…et puis si ça se trouve, elle va juste se trouver un bon mari et vivre trèèèssss loin avec lui. Et juste avec lui. Répliqua le nouveau venu.

Edward entendit un cri anormal et ne sentit plus le poids de Hugues sur le matelas. Des bruits de pas de courses se firent de plus en plus lointain, et il n'était pas sûr mais il lui semblait entendre un tas de jurons venant à la rencontre du futur époux d'Elysa.

Un rire sortit l'adolescent de sa stupeur, puis l'inconnu s'approcha de lui.

- Je me présente: je serais ton assistant (ou ton secrétaire si tu veux), c'est moi qui me chargerait de vérifier tous les dossiers, et qui t'en liras le contenu, et toute la paperasse que tu peux pas remplir, c'est moi qui m'en charge.

-…Vous avez quel âge? Votre voix est plutôt jeune.

- J'ai dix ans de plus que toi, je vais avoir 27 ans cette année.

-…

-…

-..Vous êtes comment?

- Pourquoi? Il n'y a pas que ma voix qui t'intéresses? Plaisanta le vieux croulant de 26 ans.

L'adolescent ne réplique rien (juste qu'il n'avait pas compris la plaisanterie) et continua à triturer ses manches. Son assistant le regarda quelques instants puis soupira, il ne s'avait pas encore comment il ferait pour s'en tirer avec cet enfant. Il lui répondit cepandant:

- Je mesure 1m 85, j'ai les cheveux et les yeux noirs et je suis plus pale qu'un mort.

- Vous en avez déjà vu?

- Hum? Oui, mon père était militaire et mon oncle policier….on peut dire que ça avantage pour voir ce genre de choses.

- …hum…il est comment Monsieur Hugues?

- Pardon? Mais tu lui as pourtant demandé non?

- Oui…mais vu j'ai l'impression qu'il plaisantait..d'une certaine manière.

Le brun se mit à rire à comme un fou,

- On peut dire que tu n'es pas crédule toi! Sacré Maes, il est brun, des yeux verts avec des lunettes…ont peut dire qu'il a une tête bien sympathique. Bon, c'est pas tout mais il faut que j'y aille, j'ai une réunion et ma secrétaire n'aime pas que je sois en retard.

- Quoi? Mais je croyais que vous étiez vous-même secrétaire…?

- Je suis comme qui dirait ton garde du corps, je suis chargé de ta surveillance.

- Vous n'êtes pas mon assistant?

- Si, mais je suis également militaire. Bon, je dois y aller, si tu as besoin de quelque chose tu tires sur la corde près de ton oreiller… Tu la….attends.

Le brun mit dans les mains du blond la corde en question avant de lui caresser les cheveux. Au moment où il allait fermer la porte Edward l'interpella:

- Vous ne m'avez pas dit votre nom.

Le brun sourit en regardant cet adolescent aux grands yeux vides avec son air de chaton égaré.

- Je suis le Colonel Roy Mustang.

……..

Yuki: quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi j'ai eut un sourire béat en écrivant la dernière phrase? =__=

Ed: qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi. -_-

Roy: ah enfin…je commençais à me sentir oublier moi.

Ed: et Hugues, il est où?

* au loin, on peut voir Maes s'énerver au téléphone en criant à sa femme de ne pas laisser sortir Elysa dans le jardin:

Grace: mais enfin Maes, pourquoi ne veux tu pas laisser sortir Elysa, il fait un temps radieux, elle ne va pas rester enfermée toute la journée. -_-

Maes: ELLE VA SE FAIRE ATTAQUER PAR TOUS LES GARCONS DU VOISINAGE!!!!! T0T*

Les autres: =__=' hein?


	8. Chapter 6: L'ange aux allures de prince

**Yu: ciel! Mais qui voilà? **

**Ed: est-ce une souris?**

**Envy: est-ce une puce?**

**Al: est-ce un microbe?**

**Roy: mais non, c'est Yuki-sama!**

**BAAAAAAMMM!!!!!**

**Yu: je vous *******************************************************!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ed/Envy/Al/Roy: o______o" (sous le choc de la tempête)**

**Bref, (gggggrrrrr, ils m'énervent), **

**Bonsoir tout le monde, je ne vous demande pas de deviner, les quatre abrutis ont révélés l'info pour vous. Alors, voici la suite d'Amour Impur, un petit chapitre pour fêter le retour d'Internet chez moi! Youpie! uu**

**les 4: HOURRA! uu**

**Yu: =_= bras cassés va!**

**Chapitre 6:**

- Alors? Qu'est-ce que t'en penses de notre petit protégé? dit Hugues en attrapant son meilleur ami par le cou.

- Lâche-moi crétin! Tu m'étrangles!!

- Bah au moins comme ça on est tranquille pour le reste de la réunion.

- Baka.

Roy se dégagea de l'emprise de son ami en grommelant. Il demanda au majordome du manoir de lui apporter un café et s'assit sur le fauteuil du salon.

- J'en dis qu'il m'a l'air assez dérangé.

- Tu veux que je m'ne occupe?

- Non, c'est ma mission, mais il a l'air….je sais pas, il est trop étrange pour un garçon de son âge.

- Je comprend, à moi aussi ça m'a fait cette impression.

Les deux hommes se taisent un moment, chacun regardant de son coté, absorbé dans ses pensées. Soudain, un son de cloche retentit. Le plus brun se lève et se dirige vers la sortie en attrapant son café sur le plateau d'argent que lui tend le majordome.

- Tu m'as appelé?

Roy entre dans la chambre d'Edward et découvre l'adolescent endormit, tenant la corde dans sa petite main si pâle.

L'homme s'avance et le redresse sur l'oreiller. « Il a dut tirer sur la corde en dormant. »

Yu: quelle perspicacité!

Roy: t'as finit?

Yu: non, je viens tout juste de commencer.

L'adolescent ouvre soudain ses yeux. Il se redresse machinalement et tourne la tête vers Roy en direction du son de sa respiration.

- Qui est-ce?

- Ce n'est que moi, Roy Mustang.

En entendant cette réponse, le jeune homme soupire et repose la tête sur l'oreiller. Il redevient statue avec ses yeux grands ouverts.

« Vraiment bizarre… » Roy toussote et s'adresse au blond:

- Tu n'as pas faim? Nous allons bientôt souper, et se serait bon pour toi de sortir un peu de ta chambre.

Edward tourne lentement sa jolie figure vers lui, il lève des yeux mélancoliques où brille de l'étonnement.

- Je peux manger avec vous?-demande-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

C'est au tour du brun de s'étonner, il soupire, puis attrape doucement son protégé par le bras pour l'aider à se lever.

- Restes-là, je vais te chercher des vêtements.

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

Roy reste interdit, il reste silencieux quelques secondes avant de répondre en caressant la chevelure dorée de cet être fragile:

- Bien évidemment que tu peux manger en notre compagnie voyons.

Edward reste silencieux, mais son sourire si faible qu'il ne devine même pas lui-même ne trompe pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Roy arrive au salon du manoir où est son équipe en compagnie d'Edward.

- Tiens, le petit prince est réveillé?

- Comme tu le vois.

Hugues complimente le jeune homme sur son allure très noble, l'intéressé ne réagit pas. Un blanc s'installe dans la salle, jusqu'à ce qu'une femme blonde également disent aux hommes que l'adolescent n'a certainement pas compris que c'était à lui qu'on s'adressait.

- Mais voyons, d'instinct, on sait que c'est à nous que les autres d'adresse.

- Tout le monde n'est pas égocentrique comme toi Kimbley.

- A pardon Mustang, je ne suis pas égocentrique, je suis lucide, nuance.

- C'est juste qu'on ne m'a jamais fait de compliment, je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut faire…..

Toute l'équipe se tourne vers le jeune maître, il a l'air tellement fragile avec son air angélique. Maes se met à rire, rapidement suivit des autres, et rassure Edward qui commence à s'inquiéter sur son comportement.

- Assis-toi, on a l'impression que tu ne tiens pas sur tes jambes.

Le blond se laisse emmener au fauteuil le plus proche et s'assoit docilement. Le débat sur l'égocentrisme de Kimbley reprend de plus belle en attendant l'heure du repas.

Tout le monde remarque, mais personne n'ose dire à haute voix le fond de sa pensée: Edward Elric à l'allure d'un prince même avec ses yeux si tristes.

- Jeune maître, Madame, Messieurs, le souper est servit.-clame le majordome au bout d'une demie heure d'attente. Toute la petite troupe le suit vers la salle à manger, Maes et Havoc tenant chacun le blond d'un bras, et Roy les surveillant tous les trois en arrière. Kimbley faisant une sale tronche, Riza marchant tout devant avec son petit chien Black Hayate aux talons.

- Au menu ce soir, repas français, et le dessert est un assortiment spécial. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Le repas se passe calmement. Fuery, dut aider le nouveau maître du manoir à se servir des couverts et à ne pas se tacher avec la sauce du plat. Maes ria quand le blond demanda si c'était normal qu'il y ai autant de couverts pour un seul repas, la logique de l'enfance et de l'innocence l'emportera toujours!

Roy quand à lui réfléchissait assidument, il était clair qu'il ne demanderais jamais à son meilleur ami, ni à son équipe de s'occuper de sa propre mission, mais rien ne l'empêche de vouloir connaître le passé de cet étrange adolescent au visage d'ange.

**Voilà! Alors? Convaincu de mon retour ou hate que je retourne me cahcer dans ma tannière de chat? XD Ha-ha-ha! Un petit messge en partant siouplait? Miki miki! =)**


End file.
